The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! is a fighting game; is a non-canon spin-off of the FEAST series by In-Verse. Unlike Music Road, this will focuse in the action settings in a 2.5D plane Fighting game, in the case of the portables, it'll be just a 2D game. It was released as a joint with the First game of the series, and Music Road. In September 1 in Arcades. a Console port based on the OVERLOAD EX ''version is on the works, with new characters, balance changes and new stages. It is confirmed that the Playstation related version will have Cross Play, and the Nintendo versions will have a Wii U and New Nintendo 3DS connection. It will be released for: Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, Nintendo Wii U, New Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Xbox One, GigaCom and Zeo. In Australia and Japan the console port is subtitled: ''The Final Edition. And the first being published in Japan by Orange Soft. Gameplay It plays in 2.5D/2D with control like the Blazblue and Guilty Gear series, Jojo All Star Battle, Persona 4 Arena, and has a 5-level bar who can use to make a "Fantastic Combo" (Equivalent to the Canon games Mighty Attack) and "Ultimate Finale" (Similar to the Ultimate Conclusion Attacks of the Canon Games) which (equivalent to the instant kills in Guilty Gear and Persona 4 Arena, and Astral heats in Blazblue) in the final round needs to be excecuted when the opponent is at least with the 30% and had the 3 minimum, 5 maximum of power bar. The announcer will said: "Time To Rock it out! Act 1, Let's dance!" and when K.Oed or ends a match: "Round Over!" or when Time's out it sounds the 12 bell chimes and says "Limit Surpassed!", there are also shields, the shield duration is depending on the control scheme. While the Normal and Simple modes have the highest, Zero and VSRFX had the weakest, and can guard crush during an attack, the shield durations descend with more attacks, and a negative penalty happens when you "ran away" for too long from the enemy (this doesn't applies in the missions neither the trials). There are six confirmed control schemes: Normal, Simple, VSRFX (modified), D.R. (Dream Revolution), DMotN (Dark Masters of the Night), and Zero (Zero Chronicles, modified) *Normal: Eight directions Joystick with the Five button style (Weak, Medium, Strong and Attack, and a side button named Drive and special air), It has the five attack bar. *Simple: Eight directions Joystick and the Simplified controls which are attacks. It has the three attack bar. *VSRFX: Eight directions Joystick, Four buttons, Punch, Kick, Jump and Guard. It has just one attack bar. *Dream Revolution: Eight directions Joystick, Six Buttons, three punches and three kicks. It has the four attack bar. *Dark Masters of the Night: Eight Directions Joystick, Four Buttons, two punches and two kicks. It has the three attack bar. *Zero Chronicles: Eight Directions Joystick, Two attack buttons, a punch and kick button, and a Special. It has the two attack bar. It has two styles: Mecha Style and Solo Style, the Mecha Style is more resistent and slower and unable to the opponent puttting a "Ultimate Finale" in it, however, other mecha can do it. A Special Feature is added, like in USFIV, you can play as the vanilla Fight it Out!, OVERLOAD and AC OVERLOAD EX Characters before their balance changes in the CS ver. However, not available in Lobbies neither Online. OVERLOAD ''adds a 3-3 and 2-2 battle, with special ending illustrations for certain 3-3 variations. (This function however, is not available in the Portable versions due to limitations.) The credits of the Arcade version is a mini shooting card game. Plot 'The following Details only appear in the Console Version, thus, is not relative to the Arcade versions however.' While the story follows the two mainstay canon games, it also has a original storyline. A woman named Maxima Firestone, a scientist who works for a mysterious organization, sents thousands of enemies to the heroes, and since this could affect the order of the time. Mondo will come to the many events to overseer them. There comes also Adel, brother of Gavin and Mildred's cousin, to fight against said enemy, but also a mysterious Arcana Warrior resurfaces from the skies to defeat the humanity, Ballerina in that case tries to avoid its arrival, but also meets Cadenza, a mysterious humanoid girl in the same vein of Reed and Melody. There also a list of Sagas as well, programmed in a ''Subspace Emissary and Guilty Gear Xrd ''style in the Console Version: *''Feast of the Black Strings *#''Initiation Arc.'' *#''Horsemen Arc.'' *#''Reborn Arc.'' *#''Sienna Arc.'' *#''Blaze Platinum Arc.'' *#''Sheena Marvelous Arc.'' *#''Ace Saturn Arc.'' *#''FEAST Arc.'' *#''First End Arc.'' *#''It's Rockin' time Arc.'' *#''Ragnarök's Revolution Arc.'' *''Black Strings Carnival Last Song'' *#''The Returning Rocker Arc.'' *#''Assassin in Wonderland Arc.'' *#''The Maiden without memory Arc.'' *#''The Mighty Wrestler Arc.'' *#''Warrior of Temperance Arc.'' *#''Soldier of Solitude Arc.'' *#''The Fake Hero Arc.'' *#''The Shady President Arc.'' *#''Diva Arc.'' *#''Tusk Arc.'' *#''Legend of Arcana Arc.'' *''Short Stories (If you have all the unlockable characters)'' *#''Music Road Arc.'' *#''Jazz in Wonderland Arc.'' *#''Mildred's First Adventure Arc.'' *#''Falcon the Destroyer Arc.'' *#''Back'n time Arc.'' *#''Three Ancient Warriors Arc.'' *#''Cipher Arc.'' *''Original Arc.'' *#''The World Knight'' *#''Feast of Destruction'' *#''Adel'' *#''Ballerina Time'' *#''Myth Arc.'' *#''Black Blood Arc.'' *#''Final Encounter Arc.'' Characters Total: 63 (59 without DLC. 55 and 51 without alternates) ''Original Characters'' : See also: List of The FEAST Saga Characters *'Adelard Albain': Gavin's younger brother and Mildred's cousin, a famous wrestler known by his nice guy attitude and cheerful persona in the two sides, known as a face. He is determined, educated and contrasts to Gavin in many aspects. He pilots the Malachite. (Debuts in vanilla) *'Maxima Firestone': A woman from the laboratory who has entered into insanity for envy. In Fight it Out! She is the cause of Evil Spree. Her greatest ally is Professor Natassja. She Pilots the Megalomania Fire Stone. (Debuts in Console Version of OVERLOAD EX) *'Cadenza': A mysterious neutral sided character who has a classical music motif, she uses every instrument to attack her enemies, but also she's a nerdy and loves glasses. She's close friends with Reed and Melody. She Pilots the Golden Tooth. (Debuts as DLC) ''Arcade Version'' Total: 21 *'Sienna Travers/Fancy Velour***' *'Blake Snider/Blaze Platinum***' *'Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn' *'Zelda Grizel/Sheena Marvelous/Grizelda Grayson' *'Nathan "Jonathan" Travers/Sparky Diamond' *'Rose Belladonna/Lita Dollz' *'Ameth/Elizabeth Amador' *'Roger Masters' *'Mildred Albain' *'Sebastian von Stroheim' *'Luke/Lakia**' *'Ron Sampson**' *'Eliza Sampson/Geminia**' *'Shawn Grizel/Shawn Grayson' *'Shade Prism**' *'Aurelius Krüger' *'Karen Ludenberg' *'Lloyd Flynn' *'Blair Turner' *'F.E.A.S.T.***' *'Adelard "Adel" Albain*' (*) New Character in the FEAST series. (**) Sub boss (***) Final Boss. in the Case of Ron Sampson, Rock, Shade Prism and Reed, Sienna in the case of the Dio Siblings, Eliza, Jazz and Diva Note: Their rock titles are their Nicknames over the names, like in Persona 4 Arena. ''Fight it Out!: OVERLOAD'' OVERLOAD is an update of the arcade game, it has balance changes, new stages and characters, etc. ''OVERLOAD ''adds a 3-3 and 2-2 battle, with special ending illustrations for certain 3-3 variations. ''OVERLOAD EX adds 3-1/2-1/3-2/1-3/1-2/2-3 and more. (This function isn't available in the Portable versions.) For the Team formations, see here: Team Formations in Fight it Out!. New Characters Total: 17 *'''Melody w/Mirror Mirror *'Liam "Jazz" Milford/Ciel Snyder' *'Tristan "Hiro" Cruz/DJ Lethal Rebel' *'Wilhelm Krone' *'Rock D. Snider' *'Alice von Stroheim' *'Ophelia' *'Reed**' *'Diva/Dio***' *'Cpt. Freed L. LeNoir'** *'Letizia Fen Ling/Leticia Fan Rin**' *'Deus Ex Machina'*** **'Female Deus Ex Machina/Venus'*** **'Male Deus Ex Machina/Mars***' *'Alicia B. Snider' *'Leonard "Len" Travers' *'Harmony "Hal" Albain' *'Maravilla Trio (With Joseph as the Main Player)' (**) New Sub Boss (***) New Final Boss Random ''Fight it Out!: OVERLOAD EX'' '''''OVERLOAD EX is another update of the arcade game, it has balance changes, new menus and music, new characters, etc. New Characters Total: 8 *'Lucas White' *'Ofelia White' *'Melanie Scarlet Blood***' *'Julius Caesar Aeron***' *'Valkyrie Sienna (Sienna's Alternate)**' *'Neo Reed (Blake's Alternate)**' *'Agni Jill Flair' (From Dream Revolution)* *'Blake Tiberius' (From Dream Revolution, referred as Tiberius)* (*) Guest (**) New Sub Boss (***) New Final Boss Random Console Version characters Total: 13 *'Mondo Kitsch****' *'Ballerina****' *'Reflect (As Alice von Stroheim's alternate)' *'Cornelius L. Falcon' *'Anita S. Falcon' *'Odysseus/Grant Decker' *'Mariya Azarova' *'Isaac "Ike" Taylor (As Blake Snider's alternate)*****' *'Hellena "Helen" Armstrong (As Zelda Grizel's alternate)*****' *'Leonardo "Leo" Falcon (As Gavin Albain's alternate)*****' *'Emilia Tremaine (As Sienna Travers' alternate)*****' *'Maxima Firestone******' *'Genesis******' DLC Characters Total: 4 *'Joker*******' *'Shade Prism 2*******' *'Prince Orion*******' *'Cadenza*******' (****) Secret Boss (*****) They have different voice, attacks, but mainly similar model and structure. (******) Non playable in the Story Modes (Only Arcade or Versus and anything else Offline). Can't be used in Online like the bosses. Genesis is the final boss of the story mode. (*******) Free DLC from October 20 to November 10/November 24 to December 15/December 18 to January 1. Later will cost 2,49$/2,09€. They have no Arcade cutscenes like Genesis and don't appear as a opponents in the Arcade Mode (before the upcoming 4.10 update), they will be released right in the game's release, in Japan, however, they're priced since the first day unless if Pre ordered. The other 13 characters/alternates are unlockables. NPC *'Marcus "Mark" Holly' *'Nia Albain' *'Max the Doll Cat' *'Prof. Nastassja Bane' *'Brent LeNoir' *'Tristan's Family' *'Troy Smith' *'Rachel Hills' *'Ophelia White' *'John Grayson' *'Sabrina Grayson' *'Yamato no Yuta' *'Mystica and Alex -The Awesome Bros.-' *'Hildy' *'Valencia' *'Sarah Milford' *'Arche' *'Divine' *'Crimson Lady' *'Caesar' *'The Other Arcana Warriors' Mecha In Mecha Mode, you will use big mechs to fight, they're a lot more resistant but less faster than Solo Mode. When Selecting a character, there's a default mech, and some of the non-mech fighters will borrow others or brand new ones, there are only capable to Ultimate Finales and not Fantastic Combo as a result of limitants. *''Type-X Ragnarök'' *''Type-Y Ragnarök*'' *''Type-Z Ragnarök'' *''Type-Cosmos Ragnarök'' *''Type-Chaos Ragnarök'' *''Alto Striker'' *''The Beryl'' *''The Ruby'' *''Golem Trident'' *''Verde Bomb*'' *''Verde Bomb Ultra'' *''Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi'' *''Rendez-Vous'' *''Emperor's Trance'' *''Combat Glass'' *''FEAST Prototype'' *''FEAST Comet Special Form'' *''Ophelia'' *''Reed'' *''Lakia'' *''Vivid Fantasy -Pros-'' *''Vivid Fantasy -Cons-'' *''Death Fantasy'' *''Chariot Beast'' *''Amadeus'' *''Last End'' *''Last End X'' *''Malachite'' *''Diva'' *''Ultramarine'' *''Sky Rider'' *''Crimson Velvet'' *''Shade Prism Custom'' *''Angelus the Ultimate*'' *''Divine*'' *''Arche*'' *''Valkyrie Ragnarök*'' *''The World*'' *''Violet Bird*'' *''Emerald Tower*'' *''Onyx Heart Tower*'' *''Quartz*'' *''Deus Ex Machina*'' *''The Smasher*'' *''Amadeus Requiem*'' *''Hallbard*'' *''Razor Anita Custom*'' *''Hallbard Cornelius Custom*'' *''Megalomania Fire Stone*'' *''Judgment*'' *''Diva the Runaway**'' *''Last End**'' *''Mark of The World Arc**'' *''Super Judgment**'' *''The Fool***'' *''Lapis-Lazuli***'' *''Golden Teeth***'' *''Number Custom****'' (*) Means Exclusive to the console version. (**) Boss only. (***) DLC with character. (****) Custom Mech. (Depends on the in-game Shop, DLC, Save states, cross buy, amiibo, etc.) Stages *''Luxendria City Day'' *''Luxendria City Night'' *''Imperial City Center'' *''Restaurant La Roulette'' *''Black Strings Concerto'' *''Concerto Phase 2 -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''The Friends of Holly's Bar (Outside)'' *''The Friends of Holly's Bar (Inside)'' *''Casino Land'' *''Casino Land 2 -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Military Air Show'' *''Capital's Carnival'' *''Flying Ship -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Rebel's Guild'' *''Wrestling Ring'' *''Boxing Ring -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Dancing Stage'' *''FEAST Hangar'' *''The Beach (Day) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''The Beach (Night) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Outside of the Central City'' *''In front of the Formula Circuit -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Crusaders' Castle (Agni and Tiberius Stage) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Outer Space (FEAST Comet's stage/Easy Mode stage)'' *''ILLUSION ROCKET (Diva's Stage/Normal Mode Final Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''DEUS base (Deus Ex Machina's Stage/Random Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Sanctuary (Julius Caesar's stage/Hard Mode Final Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Void Space (Arcade True Final Boss/Mondo Stage)*'' *''Back Land (Arcade Secret Boss/Ballerina Stage)*'' *''Luxendria's Modern City 2021 (WONDERLAND STAGE 1)*'' *''DARK MILLENIUM (WONDERLAND STAGE 2)*'' *''Car Station (WONDERLAND STAGE 3)*'' *''Firestone Laboratory (Maxima Firestone Stage)*'' *''Base 123456 (Genesis and Story True Final Boss Stage)*'' *''The Two Dragons Dojo (Arena Original Stage)*'' *''Endless City (Arcana Warriors Original Stage)*'' *''Dark Dungeon (White Void Original Stage)*'' *''Galia Kingdom Outside (Mystery of the Galia Kingdom Stage)*'' *''Underworld (Hell Original Stage)*'' *''Paradiso (Heaven Original Stage)*'' *''New Musica Cathedral (Original Stage)*'' *''Training Stage (Original Training Stage)*'' *''Rainbow Road (Mario Kart)*1'' *''Sunset City (Sunset Overdrive)*2'' *''Junkyard (Twisted Metal Black)*3'' *''Wastelands (Code Chronos)*4'' *''Hunahi Harbor (Epic Saga)*5'' (*) Exclusive to the Console Version. #Exclusive to Nintendo #Exclusive to Xbox #Exclusive to Playstation #Exclusive to Zeo #Exclusive to GigaCom Themes All These are Imaginary and not real! *''Judgement Alternis (Sienna and Emilia's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Black Cat Knight ''(Blake and Ike's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''B.E.A.U.T.Y. ''(Zelda and Helen's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Running and Running ''(Gavin and Leonardo's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Phenomena Intervention ''(Rose's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Battle Nathan/Dreams ''(Nathan's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''White Devil ''(Lakia and Lucas' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Glory of Might! ''(Roger's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Kiss the Poison ''(Ameth's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Undead Finale ''(Ron's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Chess Pieces/Red Haired Scientist ''(Mildred's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Domino ni Domani ''(Sebastian's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Hungry! Hungry! HUNGRY! ''(Shawn's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''King Emperor ''(Aurelius' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Third Empress ''(Karen's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Magician's Dark ''(Lloyd's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''The B Priestess ''(Blair's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Whisperer of Imperial ''(Shade Prism's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Wall of the Dead ''(Eliza's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Lady of Mirage ''(Melody's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Magic hands... ''(Rock's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Assassin's Mirror ''(Alice's and Reflect's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Masquerade ''(Jazz's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Blood Sport ''(Hiro's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Mutation ''(Wilhelm's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Black Angel ''(Ophelia and White's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Against the Destiny ''(Feast Comet theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Death Sign ''(Diva theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''CAPTAIN FREED ''(Freed's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Her Name is Letizia ''(Letizia's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Venus want a peaceful Life... ''(Venus' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''M.A.R.S. ''(Mars' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Rock it ''(Reed's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Just Blaze ''(Adelard's theme) *''Legacy point ''(Alicia's theme) *''Go... Lyric! ''(Leonard's theme) *''Harmony Star ''(Harmony's theme) *''Fever-X ''(Maravilla Trio theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Slum No. 17 ''(Melanie's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Holy Heaven ''(Julius Caesar's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''The Force of Destruction ''(Valkyrie (Super) Sienna and (Super Blake) Neo Reed's theme) *''The World ''(Mondo's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''The Legend of Arcana ''(Ballerina's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Time to Fly ''(Cornelius' theme) *''Fire Stone ''(Maxima's theme) *''The Razor of Armageddon (Anita's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Amnesia of Noble Birth (Odysseus' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Speedy Beats ''(Mariya's theme) *''End of Eternity ''(Final Boss theme/Mirror match theme) *''Judgment ''(Genesis' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Ragnarok's Revolution ''(Sienna vs. Blake's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Conclusion ''(Wilhelm vs. Gavin vs. Aurelius theme) *''Dies Irae from Requiem ''(Super Wilhelm theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Blood Beast ''(Geminia theme) *''Double Standard ''(Nathan vs. Sienna theme) *''The Fool ''(Joker's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Blood Knight ''(Shade Prism 2's theme) *''Galia Kingdom Theme ''(Orion's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''The Etude Symphony ''(Cadenza's theme) *''Violence with Style ''(Super Cadenza's theme) *''Arcana Warriors ''(Arcana Warriors Vs. theme/Super Arcana theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''The Heavies/Iron Ladies ''(Mildred vs. Eliza vs. Maxima vs. Anita vs. Shade Prism 1 theme) *''Trainin' at the Morning ''(Training Theme) *''It's Rockin' Time ''(Ultimate Finale Theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Rainbow Road ''(Mario Kart) Only *''Cloudtop Cruise ''(Mario Kart) Only *''Gentlemen, Start your Weapons ''(Twisted Metal) Only *''Shell ''(Twisted Metal) Only *''Sunset Electro by Liam Shy (Sunset Overdrive) Only *''Opening Suit'' (Halo) Only *''Crusaders theme -Part 1- (Tiberius' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- (From Dream Revolution) *''Crusaders theme -Part 2- ''(Agni's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- (From Dream Revolution) Other details In order of Character list *Final boss for Dio Siblings, Eliza, Jazz and Diva. *Final boss for Ron Sampson, Julius Caesar Phase 1, Rock, Divine, F.E.A.S.T. *Luke/Lakia and Ophelia lost their sub-boss Status in OVERLOAD, but return before the Julius Caesar battle in OVERLOAD EX. *Shade Prism is Sub Boss for Snider Family characters (Plus Jazz) since OVERLOAD EX. *Ron Sampson Lost his sub-boss status in OVERLOAD EX. *Eliza Lost her sub-boss status after OVERLOAD, but not Geminia. *Final boss without any conditions. Or in Easy Difficulty. (1-3) Comet *Reed is the only Sub-boss aside of Freed and Letizia. Without any conditions. *Final Boss with more than 5 perfects or in Normal difficulty. (4-6) Diva *Freed must be fought after a Fantastic Combo as many battles as it can. *Letizia must be fought if having enough perfects, al least 4. *The Female and Male versions of Deus Ex Machina are fought in random. Final Boss with more than 7 Fantastic Combos. (Difficulty 4-8) *Melanie is Julius Caesar's Final boss. *Final boss with more than 9 perfects or 11 Fantastic Combo. In Hard Difficulty. (7-10) Caesar *Valkyrie Sienna and Neo Reed are hidden characters. *Mondo and Ballerina are fought when the player ends the 30 trial mode or the 3-3 team mode. (Normal Difficulty to above) *Agni and Tiberius are unlocked after fighting both in the 2-2 mode. *Conditions for unlocking the console exclusive characters: **Reflect = End the game with every alternate character. **Cornelius = End the game with any Wonderland character in Normal. **Anita = End the game with any character debuted in Part 2 in Hard. **Mariya = End the game with any of the Sub-bosses on Easy. **Odysseus = End the game with any of the bosses. **Ike = End the Story Mode at Ragnarok's Revolution. **Helen = End the Story Mode at Legend of Arcana. **Leo = End the Story Mode at Cipher. **Emilia = End the Story Mode at Feast of Destruction. **Bosses ***FEAST Comet = End at Easy Mode. ***Diva = End at Normal Mode. ***Julius Caesar = End at Hard Mode. ***Deus Ex Machina (Both) = End with at least 7 perfects. ***Melanie = End the game with any starter character. ***Mondo = End the game as any male character or the last 30 trials. ***Ballerina = End the game as any female character or the first 30 trials. ***Maxima = End the entire Story Mode or at Very Hard mode. ***Neo Reed = End the game as the trio: Blake-Reed-Rock ***Valkyrie Sienna = End the game as the trio: Sienna-Melanie-Jonathan ***Agni = End the game with Rose-Mildred-Lloyd or Cornelius (Redheads team) ***Tiberius = End the game with Blake-Odysseus and Luke. ***Genesis = Complete the game at 101% Covers/Flyers The Multiple Covers in the Console version are only available in America, Europe and Australia. Arcade - Fight it Out Sienna appears in the center with the Type-X Ragnarök with Adelard over her doing a pose, with two rows of five characters each appear and the bosses' shadows alongside a bigger FEAST Comet: *Left: Roger, Ameth, Lakia, Rose and Nathan *Right: Shawn, Mildred, Gavin, Zelda and Blake Arcade - OVERLOAD Amadeus face against Crimson Velvet and Wilhelm vs. Alice. Alongside a shadow of Diva. And the other newcomers appear. Arcade - OVERLOAD EX Valkyrie Ragnarök is on the center, with Neo Reed facing Valkyrie Sienna and Melanie facing Julius Caesar, featuring Luke, Agni and Tiberius. Playstation 4 Ver. Shows the Type-Chaos Ragnarök in the Center with Mariya, Hiro, Blake, Emilia and Aurelius. In a Blue cover. Playstation 3 Ver. Shows Alto Striker in the Center with Odysseus, Karen, Gavin, Freed and Letizia. In a Red cover. Playstation Vita Ver. Shows Golem Trident in the center with Mildred, Reed, Nathan, Wilhelm and Hellena. In a Purple cover. Nintendo Wii U Ver. Shows Type-Cosmos Ragnarök in the Center with Roger, Anita, Sienna, Shade Prism and Rock. In a Yellow cover. Nintendo 3DS Ver. Shows Ultramarine in the Center with Maxima, Lloyd, Eliza, Len and Jazz. In a Indigo cover. Xbox One Ver. Shows The Beryl in the Center with Adel, Hal, Zelda, Cornelius and Blair. In a Green cover. Xbox 360 Ver. Shows The Ruby in the Center with Alicia, Ike, Rose, Reflect and Leo. In a Orange cover. GigaCom Ver. Shows FEAST Comet in the Center with Sebastian, Alice, Luke, Ameth and Shawn. In a Teal cover. Zeo Ver. Shows Diva in the Center with Melody, Tiberius, Melanie, Joseph and Ophelia. In a Garnet cover. Japan Cover - Final Edition Shows Sienna facing Blake and Adel in the middle between Jonathan and Eliza with every newcomer added to the Console Release, even DLCs. (Except Reflect, Ike, Helen, Leo and Emilia.) The japanese name is called: ''FEAST-Hen: Fight it Out! - FINAL EDITION. Exclusive Features Playstation 4, Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita *Cross Play between the three. *Mariya Azarova and Odysseus Unlocked after installing the game. *Jazz's Quartz Unlocked after installing the game. Xbox One, Xbox 360 and Zeo *Cornelius L. Falcon and Reflect Unlocked after installing the game. *Odysseus' Emerald Tower Unlocked after installing the game. *Generates a Code to unlock features in the PC Version of Feast of the Black Strings. Nintendo Wii U, (New) Nintendo 3DS and GigaCom *Anita Falcon and Maxima Firestone Unlocked after installing the game. *Letizia's Violet Bird Unlocked after installing the game *Nintendo Exclusive: Amiibo compatibility (Nintendo Only Characters Pokemon ones, Plus Mario Party Series Amiibo, Sonic, Mega Man and Pac-Man amiibo, it will unlock customized parts for Mechs with different stats and attacks.) In the case of GigaCom, the method to unlock them is in the shop. Fictitious Voice List English *Sienna Travers/Valkyrie - Carrie Savage *Blake Snider/N.Reed - Johnny Yong Bosch *Zelda Grayson - Erin Fitzgerald *Gavin Albain - Kyle Hebert *Jonathan Travers - Grant George *Rose Belladonna - Christine Marie Cabanos *Ameth - Tara Platt *Roger Masters - Yuri Lowenthal *Mildred Albain - Kate Higgins *Sebastian von Stroheim - Doug Stone *Lakia - Brina Palencia *Ron Sampson - Jamieson Price *Eliza Sampson - Caitlin Glass *Geminia - N/A *Shawn Grayson - Steve Staley *Shade Prism 1 and Martha Snider-Hayes - Minae Noji *Aurelius Krueger - Steve Blum *Karen Ludenberg - Tara Platt *Lloyd Flynn - J. Michael Tatum *Blair Turner - Laura Bailey *FEAST Comet - N/A *Adelard Albain - Matt Mercer *Melody - Cristina Vee *Jazz Milford - Lauren Landa *Tristan Cruz - Liam O'Brien *Alice von Stroheim and Reflect - Cindy Robinson *Rock D. Snider - *Wilhelm Krone - Keith Silverstein *Ophelia - Amanda Celine Miller *Reed - Travis Willingham *Diva - Pauly-kun *Freed Lenoir - Steve Kramer *Letizia Fen Ling - Hunter McKenzie-Austin *Venus - Pauly-kun *Mars - Pauly-kun (Battle), (Story) *Alicia B. Snider (Older) - *Leonard Travers (Older) - Brad Swaile *Harmony Albain (Older) - *Joseph Williams - *Lilly Hamilton - *Cain Stevenson - Liam O'Brien *Luke "Lucas" White - Bryce Papenbrook *Ofelia White - Laura Post *Melanie Scarlet Blood - Julie Ann Taylor *Julius Caesar Aeron - Kirk Thornton *Mondo - Sam Riegel *Ballerina (Snow and battle) - Cassandra Lee *Cornelius Lance Falcon - Doug Erholtz *Anita Sophia Falcon - Karen Strassman *Mariya Azarova - Ali Hillis *Odysseus/Grant Decker - Jason Liebrecht *Isaac "Ike" Taylor - Roger Craig Smith *Helena "Helen" Armstrong - Michelle Ruff *Leonardo "Leo" Falcon - Michael McConoohie *Emilia Tremaine - *Maxima Firestone - *Genesis - Wendee Lee *Joker - Eden Riegel *Shade Prism 2 and Francine Travers - Bridget Hoffman *Prince Orion - Austin Tindle *Cadenza - Brandy Kopp *Mark Holly - J.B. Blanc *Nia Schwarz-Albain - Colleen Villard *Prof. Anastassia "Nastassja" Bane - *Brent Lenoir - *Red-haired Boy/Caesar - Quinton Flynn *Crimson Lady - *Divine - Spike Spencer *Arche - *Max - Cindy Robinson *Ballerina (Jet) - *Ballerina (Silver) - *Ballerino (Linen) - *Tiberius - Crispin Freeman *Agni Flair - Grey DeLisle *Narrator - Pauly-kun Japanese *Sienna Travers/Valkyrie - Yuuko Gotou *Blake Snider/N.Reed - Jun Fukuyama *Zelda Grayson - Yuu Asakawa *Gavin Albain - Nobutoshi Kanna *Jonathan Travers - Takahiro Sakurai *Rose Belladonna - Rie Kugimiya *Ameth - Yuriko Fuchizaki *Roger Masters - Takashi Kondou *Mildred Albain - Hitomi Nabatame *Sebastian von Stroheim - Motomu Kiyokawa *Lakia - Yuka Nishigaki *Ron Sampson - Unshou Ishizuka *Eliza Sampson - Junko Takeuchi *Geminia - N/A *Shawn Grayson - Kazuyuki Okitsu *Shade Prism 1 and Martha Snider-Hayes - Kikuko Inoue *Aurelius Krueger - Kouichi Yamadera *Karen Ludenberg - Yuko Kaida *Lloyd Flynn - Junichi Suwabe *Blair Turner - Mai Kadowaki *FEAST Comet - N/A *Adelard Albain - Tomokazu Sugita *Melody - Nana Mizuki *Jazz Milford - Ami Koshimizu *Tristan Cruz - Tomokazu Seki *Alice von Stroheim and Reflect - Yuki Matsuoka *Rock D. Snider - *Wilhelm Krone - Toshiyuki Morikawa *Ophelia - Takako Honda *Reed - Tetsu Inada *Diva - Pauly-kun (ENG, Battle), (Story, JP) *Freed Lenoir - Tsuyoshi Koyama *Letizia Fen Ling - Ayano Yamamoto *Venus - Mitsuki Saiga *Mars - Mitsuki Saiga *Alicia B. Snider (Older) - Saki Fujita *Leonard Travers (Older) - Hikaru Midorikawa *Harmony Albain (Older) - Satsuki Yukino *Joseph Williams - Yuuichi Nakamura *Lilly Hamilton - Tomoe Hanba *Cain Stevenson - Takuya Eguchi *Luke "Lucas" White - Masatomo Nakazawa *Ofelia White - Megumi Toyoguchi *Melanie Blood - Mayumi Tanaka *Julius Caesar Aeron - Shuichi Ikeda *Sekai - Junichi Kanemaru *Dominique (Snow and battle) - Makiko Ohmoto *Cornelius Lance Falcon - Susumu Chiba *Anita Sophia Falcon - Miki Itou *Mariya Azarova - Aki Toyosaki *Odysseus/Grant Decker - Kaito Ishikawa *Isaac "Ike" Taylor - Kishou Taniyama *Helena "Helen" Armstrong - Akiko Nakagawa *Leonardo "Leo" Falcon - Toshihiko Seki *Emilia Tremaine - Kanako Kondou *Maxima Firestone - Atsuko Tanaka *Genesis - Yumi Hara *Joker - Fumiko Orikasa *Shade Prism 2 and Francine Travers - Kotono Mitsuishi *Prince Orion - Daisuke Ono *Cadence - Seiko Yoshida *Mark Holly - Takaya Kuroda *Nia Schwarz-Albain - Chie Nakamura *Prof. Anastassia "Nastassja" Bane - Urara Takano *Brent Lenoir - *Red-haired Boy/Caesar - Shoutarou Morikubo *Crimson Lady - Yukari Tamura *Divine - Kouji Yusa *Arche - Akiko Yajima *Max - Ryou Hirohashi *Dominique (Jet) - *Dominique (Silver) - *Dominic (Linen) - *Tiberius - Eric Kelso (Battle, ENG), Yuuji Ueda (Story, JP) *Agni Flair - Lisle Wilkerson (Battle, ENG), Yuka Komatsu (Story, JP) Pre-Order Bonus All consoles *Code for the Arcana Warriors video game. (Exclusive to Europe and North America) *Card set with the 22 Arcana Warriors plus Ballerina and Void. *DLC Promotion or Discount (Depending on the dates). Playstation Consoles *Poster with the Type-Chaos Ragnarök and The Ruby. (Lovers) *Rubber Strap of Blake. *Sticker Set Xbox Consoles *Poster with Alto Striker and The Beryl. (Agents) *Rubber Strap of Zelda. *Sticker Set Nintendo Consoles *Poster with the Type-Cosmos Ragnarök and Golem Trident. (Siblings) *Rubber Strap of Gavin. *Sticker Set Zeo and GigaCom Consoles *Poster with the Ultramarine and Vivid Fantasy (Other Protagonists) *Rubber Strap of Sienna. *Sticker Set More things to come. Menu Layout *Arcade **Normal **Mecha **Team Battle **Versus *Story *Training **Normal **Tutorial **Trial **Mission *Network **Lobby **ID -> VIP ID (After fighting more than 1000 matches) *Options **Difficulty **Music (Changes also options to the original Fight It Out and OVERLOAD menu and select music) **Display **Button Config. **Changing Language *Arcana Diary Ultimate. Trivia *The story mode will be descompressed for avoiding spoilers, despite some characters are late arrival spoilers by their own. *Some of the VA's are changed due to being a union game this time. **While the Vanilla Arcade came to Japan, there were only English voices at the time, by a different cast. *The Narrator is the same as previous entries, akin of Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Persona 4 Arena's narrator, with also commentators in battle such as Nia, Mark, Francine, etc. *The only events that will override a song during an Ultimate Finale. are the final canon fights. And the following duels: **Sienna vs. FEAST **Blake vs. Diva **Freed or Zelda vs. Deus Ex Machina Mars **Gavin or Rose vs. Deus Ex Machina Venus **Nathan or Sienna vs. Julius Caesar Aeron **The Entire band plus Melanie vs. Maxima **Blake or Shade Prism vs. Rock or Jazz **Gavin or Aurelius vs. Wilhelm **Jazz vs. Eliza vs. Sienna or viceversas **Adelard vs. the band **Ophelia vs. Lakia or Viceversa. **Sienna or Blake vs. Agni or Tiberius and viceversa **Ballerina vs. Mondo and viceversa **Genesis vs. Mondo as in Arcana Warriors. *Adelard is the Poster boy of Fight It Out, and he's the lead character of almost What if... sections. (With the exception of the other stories arcs.) *This is the first game in the series to be released in Australia, and the fourth game to be released in Japan. **This is the first game in the series with guest related things. *Alongside the European Part 2 and Arcana Warriors' Soft Launch, they will released the same day. *Deus Ex Machina is the only character with new themes, while Venus and Mars shared themes, Mars has a new, completely revamped theme in OVERLOAD EX and the Console Port. *The DLC's will not have personal endings or openings until an update. (4.0.1) *The Console Opening will be a different video instead of the short fighting intros in the Arcade ones. *There will be 15 alternate colors, one of them a shadow (Ditto), a gold color, a void color, and a "Metal" color. *The game's narrator in combat is still the same as the canon entries, Pauly-kun. DLC Candidates These are chosen randomly by the creator itself. Only two will surpass the campaign. The ones who won are Prince Orion and a Completely original Character who later revealed as Cadenza. #Mark Holly - Feast of the Black Strings #Nia Albain - Black Strings Carnival: Last Song #Prince Orion - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom -Winner 2- #Andromeda - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom #Lady Vela - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom #Astro - Arcana Warriors #Lune - Arcana Warriors #Sol - Arcana Warriors #Sara Milford - Jazz Chapter Wonderland #A Crossover character (Vanessa from The Adventures of Vanessa, Karen Laine from Dreamers of the Road, and Ran Howard from VSRFX) #A Third Party Character. (Was impossible) #An Original Character -Winner 1, Cadenza- **Celeste: She's a chibi-styled character who would have given a small hitbox, quite fast and agile, she would have been the smallest character in the game with at least 147cm (4' 10") tall, her hair was also a weapon in battle and had many toy soldiers in her disposition. **Mike: He was a big buff grappler that worked in the same job as Brent Lenoir, he would have used carpenter tools such as a hammer, tables, handsaw, chainsaw and cloves, etc, he however had no running due to his size. **A Street Fighter named Martin who used knifes, has a rugged appearance despite being in his mid twenties, he was also one of the hardest characters to master. Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Fighting games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:"T" rated Category:Fighting Games Category:Visual Novel Category:Twisted Metal Category:Sunset Overdrive Category:Mario Kart Category:Mecha Category:2D Category:2.5D Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:GigaCom Games Category:Zeo Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Epic Saga Category:Third Party Category:"t" rated Category:2015 video games Category:2015 Category:2016 video games Category:2016 games Category:2016